gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revenge of Capt. Greg
''In the Summer of 1744, ''When Johnny Goldtimbers returns to England on the day of his supposed Funeral in which Capt. Greg, a old enemy who planned his own death and more! Goldtimbers must stop not only Capt. Greg but the Spanish from their next plot against him. Will Johnny have his Revenge? Will Capt. Greg kill his old Enemy? Characters Main *Johnny Goldtimbers *Capt. Greg *King George II *King Philip V *Cad Bane *Lord Matthew Blastshot *John Warsmythe *Narriator - says things in ( ) Minor *Sleeping Soldier *Royal Announcer *British Guard *British Navy Officer *British Soldier 1 *British Soldier 2 *British Soldier 3 *Murtogg *Mullroy *Spanish Soldier 1 *Spanish Soldier 2 *Spanish Soldier 3 *King Philip V's YES Man *Drunken Guy *One - Eyed Spanish Captain *Random British *Random Spanish *Random French guy *French Ambassador *Sarah Goldtimbers (Mentioned only) *British Speaker Chapter 1: The Funeral (Within the drawbridge of a Scottish Castle overlooking a graveyard a man dressed from head to toe with black is stopped by a British Soldier. The soldier called out to him. The man replied with only showing him a newspaper with the bold title printed reading "GOLDTIMBERS FOUND DEAD!" The Soldier examed the paper but the cloaked man punched the soldier in the face through the newspaper and dragged his unconsious body into a storage closet inside the Castle. The man sneaks his way past other guards into a room with a coffin. The man slowly opens the coffin to find it empty) Johnny: Of course it's bloody Empty! I'm not dead.... well yet.... (Suddenly a man with a shovel comes up behind Johnny and wacks him on the head hoping to knock him out) Johnny: OW!! THAT BLOODY HURT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Capt. Greg: I was hoping you would be unconsious...... Capt. Greg: DIE ALREADY!!!!! (Capt. Greg then rapidly wacks Johnny with the shovel in the head until he falls on the floor unconsious) Capt. Greg: About time! I can't understand why this old person keeps not dying! (Capt. Greg then throws Johnny into the coffin and closes the coffin shut just after eight British Officers walk past Capt. Greg and pick up the coffin for the Funeral) (In Graveyard eight British Officers carry the Flag draped heavy black ornate coffin down the aisle of chairs filled with the silent black clothed crowd of friends and family of Goldtimbers in which including King George II who sat near the front near the coffin table silent. The four Officers carefully laid the Coffin on the table just as a Speaker gets ready to say the words) Speaker: We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trump. For the trumpet shall sound and the dead shall be raised incorruptible, and we shall all be changed. We therefore commit his body to the deep to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection of the body when the Earth shall give up her dead. (Three Rows of British Soldiers aim their muskets above the Casket and await for orders) Speaker: Present! Fire! Fire! Fire! (Starting with the First to the Third Row of Soldiers Fire a Three-Volley Salute while the Coffin is lowered into the six foot deep hole but knocking that turns to banging occurs from the Coffin. Everyone gasps and stares at the moving Coffin) King George II: What in the devil is that?!? Matthew Blastshot: It's.... comming from..... the coffin...... (The Coffin lid drops to the Floor and then the British Soldiers surround the Cofifin from a safe distance and train their bayonets at the open Coffin in fear but just then Johnny's hand out of the open coffin and Johnny rises and turns his head at the crowd of astonished people. Johnny gets out of the coffin and brushes off the dirt from his coat) John Warsmythe: HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! (John then Faints and goes into a Comma while everyone stares at the old man as he looks around for someone. Whispers start eurupting from the crowd then the King stands up and everyone went silent) King George II: Aren't you suppose to be like.... dead? Johnny: Was..... well not really...... (Just suddenly John comes out of his Comma and points to Johnny) John: DEMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Johnny then spots Capt. Greg's Empty Chair with his name on it) Johnny: GUARDS SEIZE CAPT. GREG!!!!!!! AT ONCE!!!!!! King George II: HEY! BELAY THAT!!!!!! (Johnny and the Guards look at the King for a while) King George II: OK! GUARDS!!!!! SEIZE HIM!!!!! King George II: Eh... I'm King! (The King Smiles while Johnny and the Guards run after Capt. Greg) Capt. Greg: Why can't you stay dead like a good old person? (Johnny then draws his sabre and pokes Capt. Greg in the cheek with it) Johnny: I don't die........ that easy...... (Capt. Greg draws his cutlass and slaps the Sabre away from his cheek) Capt. Greg: ON GUARD!!!!!!! Johnny: It's En Garde.... in Fencing (Capt. Greg swoops down swing his cutlass at Johnny's Legs but is met with Johnny's Sabre clanking against Capt. Greg's) Johnny: Let's see if your as good in fighting as you are in lying....... Greggy Capt. Greg: BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! DIE OLD MAN!! (Johnny and Capt. Greg Duel fiercly but neither one suffers any injury due to both deflecting and blocking each other's attacks but suddenly Johnny flips Greg's Cutlass out of his hand and off flying into another Coffin nearby) Johnny: I grow tired of fighting a weakling........ (Just then The British Soldiers came with the King who took his time getting over to the fight) King George II: TAKE HIM!!!!!!! ALIVE!!!!! (The Soldiers cock and aim their Bayonets at Greg who responded cowardly ran and grabbed the King) Johnny: How... nice... you have captured the King of England.... What ever shall I do? (Just then Johnny flings a dagger and it strikes Greg's Hat knocking it down. Capt. Greg Then threw the King at Johnny who just threw the King into the Crowd of Soldiers and chased Greg) Johnny: GET THE KING TO SAFETY! THE REST OF YOU! OPEN FIRE!!!!!! SHOOT HIM!!!!!! (The Soldiers firing randomly just barely missing Greg) Johnny: Now how in the bloody world is that even possible?!? Capt. Greg: Eh, I'll just wearing a steel plated vest!!!! OLDY!!!!! (Johnny then shot Greg in the back while Greg screached and continued running) Johnny: BLAST!!!! (Capt. Greg ran into the Castle knocking over British Soldiers with a desperate look on his face. Johnny ran with a boat load of Soldiers behind him slowy catching up to Greg. Greg ran up the stairs to the top of the castle and locked the small wooden hatchway to the top. Greg in desperation starting climbing a flag pole with Union Jack flying in the wind attached to the pole. Johnny then shot his way through the door and looked around for Greg then looked up) Johnny: IT ENDS HERE GREG!!!!! YOU FINALLY RAN OUT OF PLACES TO RUN!!!!! Capt. Greg: I DON'T THINK SO JOHNNY OLD BOY!! (Greg then grinned while Johnny looked down at the rocky and jagged cold water and back up towards Greg who was struggling to hang on to the pole) Johnny: Your bloody mad...... Capt. Greg: Not Mad!!!!! Just surviving your wrath....... (A lone soldier who poped out of the small hatchway waited for Johnny's Signal to shoot Greg in which their musket are trained at Greg) British Soldier: I have the shot, Sir.... Johnny: Take the shot....... (Just then Greg jumped from the pole ripping Union Jack off the pole and taking it with him on the way down to the rocky seas just as the Soldier fired his musket and shot Greg in the arm by missfire) Capt. Greg: This is just theee.... BEGINNING......... (Johnny and the Soldier looked down at the Flag and Greg as they fell into the ocean missing the rocks. Johnny looked down with a angry face. the Soldier then spotted a Galleon that came from behind the Rocks and into the bay) British Soldier: SHIP AHOY, SIR!!!! (Johnny then pulled out his spyglass and looked for a flag on the Galleon which was the Spanish Empire's) Johnny: The Spanish...... (Johnny then looked to the right side of the Castle and pointed at the Castles Cannons) Johnny: PREPARE TO FIRE THOSE CANNONS!!!! COME ON I WANT MOVEMENT!!!!!! British Soldier: Yes, Sir!!!!! (The Soldier along with other soldiers loaded the cannons and fired at the Spanish Ship while Greg was being picked up by the Spanish Galleon) Chapter 2: Capt. Greg's Warm Welcome (Capt. Greg is picked up by the Spanish Galleon while in the background Cannon fire fills the surrounding of the ship just barly missing the ship) One - Eyed Captain: Hola Senor Greg...... Senor Spaniard is waiting for you in the Cabin (A cannon shot explodes near the side of the ship and splashes water on the two men and then Greg just wipes the water from his face while the Captain looks at his drenched self) One - Eyed Captain: UGH!!!! I hate these British...... Capt. Greg: Well Captain... I am British.... you Twit.... Capt. Greg: Chart a Course for the Caribbean........ that is where Goldtimbers will return first.... We shall set a Trap for him there...... How soon can we get out of British Tea people land? (A Cannon shot rips through one of the Sails and it's Riggings while Spanish Sailors scramble for cover. Just then the Captain turns around and looks at the giant hole in the Spanish Emblem and looks shocked) One - Eyed Captain: UH! THEY JUST PUT A HOLE IN THE ESPANOLA ARMADA'S ROYAL EMBLEM SENOR?!? (Capt. Greg turns around and observes and sail before heading into the Cabin) Capt. Greg: Put a patch on it! What do I look like? Some Tailor??!?....... (Greg turns to a Sailor and orders him to patch the hole before throwing him over the railing of the upper deck of the ship. Sailors and the Captain Scatter to make Course for the Caribbean) Capt. Greg: Bloody Twits...... (Capt. Greg enters the Cabin and sees a man with a big feathered hat and slowly walks towarded him) Capt. Greg: Barbossa?!? Spaniard: No you Ignorant Fool.... It tis I! His Majesty sends me to see how are you doing on your Assassination..... that is more of a failed attempt..... Capt. Greg: Well I'm sorry..... the bloody English are smarter then you think.... I could of been killed! Spaniard: You will be killed if you do not KILL the old fool....... that His Majesty sent you to kill! Capt. Greg: Well if I recall, from the Captain..... You also failed to capture the old man....... Spaniard: I had him.... I transported him in shackles to Spain..... Capt. Greg: Yet he escaped... What If we kill him? May be messy but it will end the King's problem once and for all..... Spaniard: No.... not this time.... you are to draw Goldtimbers back to Spain.... NO MATTER THE COST! We need him alive..... The King wants him brought into his Palace shackled or not....... You can do that.... all you do is run away like the ignorant fool you are...... (Capt. Greg pulls out his pistol and aims it for the Spaniard with a glared look on his face) Capt. Greg: Do not forget it was I who killed Lady Goldtimbers....... Do not forget it was I who gave you clearance to enter Padres capture the old fool in which failed by his Escape! Spaniard: Do not fail His Majesty...... or he shall have your head.... even If mine is taken..... along with it..... (The Spaniard walks out of the cabin while Greg puts his pistol away and starts planning his attack on a map of Padres Del Fuego) Capt. Greg: Hmmmm...... (Greg Grins and cackles to himself in an weird silence) Chapter 3: The Internal Affairs of Goldtimbers (Meanwhile in London Goldtimbers walks ever so slow banging his cane on the tile floor with every step as he makes his way into the King's Meeting Room) Announcer: PRSENTING LORD JOHNATHAN GOLDTIMBERS OF THE EITC, GOVERNOR OF PADRES DEL FUEGO, DUKE OF ENDINBURGH, SCOTLAND, ETC, ETC, ETC....... (The two guards open the door and stand at attention for the Elderly Lord but to their surprise he is still at the end of the vestibule walking towards the door) Matthew Blastshot: Sometime today...... Uncle Oldy....... Johnny: OH SHUT IT NEPHEW! I'll get there when I get there...... King George II: I agree with the Lord of Admiralty..... GUARDS!!!!!! Drag Goldtimbers over here...... Cad Bane: Do you think him being dead.... may of caused him to have some short of Injury? (The two Guards drag the old man to the chair then he throws his hat and coat at the guard before bowing to the King and taking his seat) King George II: It has been made clear that you've been presumed dead...... yet here you are? Does this mean I need to give you back your realics that I purchased at your Estate Sale. Johnny: Estate Sale?!? Purchased?!? WHAT?!? Matthew Blastshot: Capt. Greg.... Your supposed Lawyer sold all your items..... of value in a Estate Sale...... King George II: Speaking of this.... Capt. Greg..... who is he? He has another name...... Gregory Nicholas Salvador........ Ring a bell in your old..... I mean wise mind? (Johnny gets up and starts to slowly stride around) Johnny: Capt..... Greg..... He was my young Lieutenant..... when I was a Privateer for England yet a Conquistador for Spain.... Back then things where.... simple.... Until he went rogue.... and became a bloody pirate...... Matthew Blastshot: Why didn't you dispose of him? And you a Conquistador?........ Johnny: Well when I was Young until into my early 40's I joined England yet still worked in the Spanish Army..... I was just a Captain in the British Navy and a Almirante General in the Navy.... I saw no purpose to leave entirely until the time was right..... Cad Bane: But why leave Spain with such a high rank? That isn't very brilliant..... (Johnny slams his cane on the table and frightens the King for a moment) Johnny: I didn't loose my Rank! I left!...... It was off the Coast of San Jose...... when Greg decided to betray me... and plan a Mutiny against me... He cast me to the natives in the Viceroyalty of Puru! I nearly died from those Canibals..... Greg declared me missing.... but I came back just in time! Greg was exiled..... or so it seemed..... he then converted to the pirate ways....... King George II: How in the bloody world can you survive Canibals? Live.... return to Spain..... then get Greg banished? Johnny: Siiiire..... who am I? (The King was just about to answer when Matthew splurted out and place his foot on the chair and declared with pride then after the King gave him a dirty look for interrupting him) Matthew: YOUR OLDTIMBERS!!!!!!! Johnny: Eh.... close enough.... Either way after I left Spain...... King George I made me Governor of Padres Del Fuego..... in which I lead them to..... I have no Idea what happen to Greg..... I believe he was a leading member who lead the Pirate Raid of Padres..... But I don't know for sure.... Siiiire..... Now if you excuse me.... (Johnny bows to the King and begins to walk a little faster towards the door) King George II: Where do you think your going Uncle? (Johnny then turns around and grins at the King) Johnny: I'm going after Greg..... FOR ENGLAND!!!!!! King George II: Get yourself cleared by the Good Doctor before going to make sure your not.... dead in anyway.... (The King points to Cad who waves and smiles to Johnny who just rolls his eyes) Johnny: Blast it..... Chapter 4: The Return back..... (As Johnny Slowly left St. James Palace and was transported to the Docks he soon saw the HMS Conqueror in all her Glory waiting for him. Johnny banged the tip of his cane at the bunch of British Soldiers who were chatting in a group not guarding the Ship. They all quickly returned to their post) Johnny: Steady men..... I'm getting quite tired of people sleeping on the job...... British Soldier: My apologies Sir!!!! It will not happen again!!! Johnny: I hope it doesn't.... (As Johnny brushed past the group of Soldiers and made his way onto his ship. To his surprise the crew had been waiting for him. As they stood at attention in line formation Johnny very slwoly old man walked his way to the Helm. Two men whispered to eachother about their Elderly Leader) Murtogg: Sometime today.... you old goat.... Mullroy: Oh come now... he had his time in battle...... long before we ever enlisted..... Murtogg: Oh yes...... but now he should belong in a retirment home.... (Just then Warsmythe came next to them as they pretended that their little chat never happened just as Warsmythe started yelling at them) John Warsmythe: JUSTICE!!!!!!! YOU MISERABLE LITTLE MEN!!!!!!! (By this time Johnny had reached the stairs of the ship) Johnny: My Worst nightmare....... Stairs!!!!!!!! John Warsmythe: YOU CAN DO IT SIR!!!!!! Johnny: Bah!!!!!! (Johnny slowly climbed each stair with every step banging his cane loudly against the Oak deck. He finally reached the helm and curled his wrinkled fingers around the wheel. Everyone began staring at Johnny who looked at them with a grin) Johnny: MAKE READY!!!! FULL CANVAS!!!!!! I WANT MOVEMENT!!!!! (As the Sailors ran into eachother trying to untie the canvas.... Johnny Smiled and looked onto the endless ocean and turned the Wheel to the proper heading) (Later) (Johnny old man walked his way into a closet within his Cabin and started throwing things everywhere until he brought out a Large locked chest and laid it on the Desk) Johnny: There you are.... (Warsmythe was about to go inside the Cabin when he stopped and started to spy on his old friend with the Chest then jumped out) John Warsmythe: Sir! What is that! Can I touch it! Can I, Can I! Johnny: Well I'm going to unlock it..... first John Warsymthe: With what? Your Looks......... of Beauty? (Johnny pulled out a pistol and shot the lock thus breaking it. John looked with wide eyes has Johnny opened the Chest revealing old Conquistador Armor) John: It's just old Armor... (Johnny ignores him and pulls out a Spanish Sword and puts in it's Scabbard) John: We'll arrive in the Caribbean Waters in a few weeks...... me Lord Johnny: Excellent...... (Johnny then looks at the Sword and has a flashback) Chapter 5: The Time before England (A Spaniard Captain looks at the coast line of San Jose while mapping it but then a first mate appears and asks his Captain) Greg: El capitán nos vamos a hacer puerto para recoger suministros para el próximo viaje de regreso a España. ¿Estás listo señor? we're off about to make Port to gather supplies for the upcoming voyage back to Spain. Are you ready Sir? Johnny: Sí, sí, estoy casi listo mapas de todo el litoral de las Américas del Sur .... Ahora muévete. yes, I am almost done mapping the entire Coastline of the South Americas.... Now get a move on. (The Crew of the Explorador del Mar make way to go ashore to the desolate island that Johnny did not notice to not be a Port as he looks at the Island he just thinks the City it deeper inland past the thick Tropicla Jungles) Johnny: Maestro Greg, ¿dónde está el puerto que se encuentra en esta isla? Greg, where is the port found on this island? (As the dingy hits the shores of the shores the Sailors unload a few chests and quickly run back to the dingy while Greg stays behind and smiles at Johnny) Johnny: ¿Qué está pasando? Maestro Greg! ¿Cuál es el significado de esta! Te ordeno que volver este mismo instante! is going on?! Master Greg! what is the meaning of this! I order you to come back this instant! (Greg throws a spanish sword in the sands and smiles at his Captain) Greg: Te vamos a salir de aquí ¡Señor! Mantener el oro, sólo se sumará a la nota de tapa voy a decir a Su Majestad. leaving you here Sir! Keep the gold, It will just add to the cover story I shall tell His Majesty. (At this time Johnny's Eyes grew wider and he angrly snarled back at Greg) Johnny: Esto es un motín! Te haré ahorcar! IS MUTINY! I shall have you hanged! (Greg eyes the Gold sword in the white soft sands) Greg: Será para tener el placer de corte de su garganta, con la espada ceremonial que acaba de conseguir con su promoción a capitán patético. will be to have the pleasure of slitting your own throat, with your Ceremonial sword you just got with your pathetic promotion to Captain. (Greg rows back to his newly claimed ship leaving Johnny on his knees in the sands) TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations